The Talk
by TwinOfDoom
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry's spending his summer at the Weasleys', but why is Percy suddenly intent on talking to him? Rated M/MA for adult content.


***  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in the Potterverse and i can assure that no profit is being made from the writing of this story. Only the situation is somewhat mine. All rights with the rightful owners.

**Warnings:** This is slash! Don't like? Don't read!  
This is set during the summer preceeding Harry's fourth year, making him even just 14 and Percy 18.  
So there is a minor involved. The story is a oneshot. It also contains slight Mdom, SoloM, and some very light bondage.

**A/N:** This is a story I wrote for a friend. At first I thought: 'man, she's got a strange taste in pairings', but I got started writing it and fell in love with the characters more and more.  
This is the first Percy/Harry fic I've ever seen, so I had nothing to go on ... please don't be too hard on me ...  
I started the story in 2005 (when I was 17), but it took almost two years (!) to finish.  
Well, I sincerely hope, you will enjoy it.

Thank you so much for the idea, Steffi!

"Can I have a quick word, Harry?" Percy poked his head out of his door halfway down the stairs, making Harry stop dead in his tracks.

"Sure.", he said, catching Ron's eye, who made a retching gesture.

"I'll wait downstairs; maybe there'll be some tea left when you join us ..." Ron winked and disappeared down the stairs for tea with the rest of the family.

Harry, sighing innerly, entered Percy' room which was tidy as always, but nevertheless cluttered with all kinds of parchment scrolls on cauldrons and the new project he was working on: the question of how many chocolate flakes were legal in imported cookies.

Harry had to restrain himself from laughing at the absurdity of this topic, wishing at the same time he was downstairs with the others, drinking tea and eating cookies with however much chocolate in them.

"Harry, I'd like to tell you some important facts about my work ... sit down" Beckoning him to sit on a chair, he waited until Harry had done just that, before going on: "You know, Harry ... I think you would do well starting at the Ministry ... have you ever wondered about the quality of your cauldron or the cookies you eat? Well, Harry, it is my job to ensure that you don't have to worry about that. Now, I guess you would like to do the same good to the Wizarding Community, wouldn't you, Harry? You really have it in you, don't you think?"

Harry shifted slightly in his chair. Why had Percy invited him to this highly interesting talk, when he hadn't bothered before cornering him wherever they had met to spring the topic on him?

Harry looked up to reply and noticed with a minor shock that Percy was nowhere to be seen.

Seconds later, he felt the arm of Percy's robes brush his neck ... he shivered.

"Now, Harry, I want you to understand that I don't want you to throw away your promising chances as an Auror, not in the slightest ... I merely think the Ministry would do well having such a potent member as you."

Rather confused, Harry wanted to tell Percy: no, he would never ever start at the Ministry, but found himself unable to, because Percy's hands were suddenly resting on his shoulders.

Harry felt a particularly wonderful sensation rush through his body.

He opened his mouth, but didn't find the opportunity to speak, because Percy had already started talking again.

"What is your opinion on what I have just told you? Do you think you would like to join the Ministry?"

With the last words, Harry felt a warm breath ghost over his ear and the hairs on his neck stood on end. Percy had bent down, his hands still on Harry's shoulders, face close to Harry's ear. Harry felt himself go weak all over. Feeling a tongue following the lines of his ear, he stiffened in his chair.  
Why was Percy doing this? Why had he chosen him, Harry? He was spared longer thinking by Percy licking the area beneath his ear.

"Take off your clothes ...," he commanded in a whisper.

Harry gasped, shocked. "But -"

"Take - them - off!" Percy growled, gripping Harry's upper arms and panting.

Very awkwardly, Harry got to his feet, pulling his jumper over his head and letting it fall down next to the chair. Percy, seeming entranced, looked at him.

"Trousers", he said huskily.

Feeling particularly confused, wondering why on earth Percy suddenly forced him to do something like this, Harry pulled down his trousers and stepped out of them, leaving them where they were, on the ground. Having done that, he straightened up , facing Percy now just in his boxers. Percy sat down in the chair, beckoning Harry to come closer.

"Come here, boy."

Barely daring to breathe, feeling a little lost in the chilly room, Harry took a few anxious steps towards Percy. The older boy seized his arms and drew him closer, until Harry had no other choice but to straddle him. The feel of Percy's warmth through the thin fabric of his boxers was paralysing, making Harry wince and gasp. Percy's hand then came up to touch his own, gliding lightly along the slender digits, making Harry feel as though the two of them were kissing. Never would he have thought that hands could be that intimate.  
But, oh, it felt good, making a curious tingle form in his abdomen and a certain hardness came to his boxers.  
Drawing a sharp breath, Harry directed his gaze away from their hands and made it lock on Percy's eyes. The other boy craned his neck and caught Harry's lips in a breathtaking kiss.  
Harry was stunned. Kissing a boy, and - even worse - kissing PERCY, was entirely new to him.  
He was even feeling slightly guilty. This was Ron's brother, after all, and giving him more attention than he was giving Ron seemed, like, not fair ...  
Nevertheless he eagerly opened his mouth to welcome Percy's tongue, letting his own slick muscle explore the other boy's mouth curiously, deepening the kiss.  
Percy, meanwhile, led their still interlocked hands to stroke his own stomach, making Harry unbutton the shirt he was wearing underneath his open robes.  
The younger boy felt Percy shiver under the touch of Harry's fingers and broke the kiss to look at him.

"Am ... am I doing it wrong?", Harry whispered tentatively.

Percy shook his head, moistening his lips with his tongue. "Go on ..."

Harry fixed his gaze on the exposed flesh before him, leaning in and trailing his tongue over the silken softness, tasting the slightly salty skin. Only looking up for a short while, Harry soon resumed his task, making the man beneath him shiver with pleasure. A movement of Harry's tongue sent Percy throwing his head back and bucking his hips upward.

"I need you now", Percy breathed, biting his lip, his eyes closed.

Harry slowly drew away from where he had been busy teasing the other boy's sensitive skin to look at him. He was wearing a kind of desperate expression, a slightly hungry look in his strangely bright eyes. Harry nodded, ready for what he knew must be coming.

He wasn't prepared for what came next, though:

Percy just lifted him up, his hands gripping Harry's thighs firmly, and carried him over to the bed, where he set him down again, kneeling on top of him, still almost fully dressed, as Harry noticed.

As though having read Harry's mind, he quickly rid himself of his shirt.

Harry stared at the other boy, transfixed, watching Percy's well-formed stomach move as he bent down for another kiss. Percy ravenously nipped and bit his way down Harry's chest, stomach, down to his abdomen, his warm and dry hand closing around Harry's erection through the fabric of his underwear, before removing it. A low moan escaped Harry's lips as Percy locked gazes with him, blue orbs glinting mischievously.

The image of his best friend's brother half-naked and horny between his legs did nothing to erase the longing that had flared in his body. Smiling viciously, Percy let his breath ghost over the newly exposed flesh in front of him, watching it twitch and leak a little.

Harry was positively writhing underneath him to try and get him to touch him, but Percy just grinned and forced Harry's hips back onto the sheets.

"Patience. Wait just a little longer, little one." With these words he got off the bed, moved to the middle of the small room and started to sensually run his hands down his own body, past the pink nipples on the pale chest, caressing his stomach, raking his nails over his abdomen.  
Harry, who had sat up, unable to take his eyes off the gorgeous young man, felt his hand move almost of its own accord to his aching flesh.  
Percy, meanwhile, had opened the button of his jeans, zipped his fly down and was now carefully revealing more of himself to an astounded Harry, his eyes never leaving the younger boy.

It seemed like an eternity until, finally, Percy was standing in the room naked. Harry felt a twinge of pleasure that was almost painful.

He tightened his grip on his member and gasped, as Percy darted over, removing Harry's hand and pinning both his arms above his head, catching his young lover's lips in another kiss that made Harry buck his hips forward, begging silently.

And really, Percy took one hand from where it had been holding the boy's wrists and brought it down to Harry's arse, caressing, pinching, probing.  
He suddenly inserted a finger, impatiently adding a second and third, before Harry had even had time to get accustomed to the new feeling that was weirdly pleasant beside all its strangeness.  
Feelig that it wasn't going fast enough, Harry started pushing down against the fingers, resulting in an overwhelming sensation that seemed to convince Percy that Harry was ready.  
He removed all three fingers at once, leaving Harry feeling unpleasantly empty.

Next thing he knew, Percy had cast a lubrication charm on his cock and positioned it at the younger boy's entrance, his left hand never releasing Harry's hands.  
With a slow thrust, he pushed into Harry, who hissed with pain.  
To distract him, Percy now brought his right hand to Harry's member and started pumping it, while making steady progress further in.

Harry was in extasy, thrashing his head, trying to free his hands to touch Percy, but he couldn't.  
Percy's hand on his shaft was driving him crazy, as were his movements inside him, pleasure mounting to incredible heights.  
Just when he thought he must be about to come, Percy hit a spot inside him that made stars appear before his eyes as he came with a force that was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Percy's movements felt far away suddenly; his last thrusts into him before he, too, came with a groan, filling Harry's every fibre with a kind of warm drowsy feeling.

When the aftershocks of his orgasm had subsided, Percy leaned in, kissing Harry's forehead tenderly and retrieving himself from the other boy.

While Harry felt like he was more comfortable than he had ever been in his whole life, Percy wasted no time enjoying these minutes of afterglow and was all too soon nudging Harry awake, already fully dressed.

As the younger boy sat up with difficulty, Percy tossed him his clothes.

"We'd better hurry, or Ron will be showing up to rescue you from our boring time together ..." Percy suddenly turned to his lover, the horny look back in his eyes. "You didn't think it was boring, did you, Harry?"

Harry hastened to shake his head, then added with a devillish smirk: "That was definitely one of the better talks we've had."


End file.
